I'm Coming Home
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: Kim Crawford was kidnapped on August 21, 2011. One year later, she comes home. Everything goes back to normal but some things don't. Why? Because Kim was home. Jack/Kim Kelsey/Eddie Grace/Jerry Julie/Milton
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a brand new story. I hope you guys like it. PM me for ideas. Also, 5-10 reviews would be great! THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT or a SONG-FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the song I'm Coming Home**

**Kickin' It**

Jack's P.O.V.

I sighed as me, Kelsey, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Milton, and Julie sat down in my living room. Our faces were down and we were staring at the grain-colored carpet floor. We were 17 now. "It's officially been a year." Kelsey whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She was talking about our old best friend. Last year, at the dojo tournament party, she was kidnapped. 3 months later, she was confirmed missing. It had officially been a year. Today was August 21, 2012.

Milton stood up and went to the fireplace. He kneeled down and picked up a black wooden picture frame. He joined us again and handed me the picture. It was Kim and all of us the day before she went missing. Then my phone chirped. I raised an eyebrow as I checked a text. I read the caller ID. Kim? "What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"The caller ID says that Kim texted me." I answered, confused.

"WHAT!" Kelsey shrieked. "Read it!"

I opened up the text and saw a video and some words.

"Jack, Kelsey, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie. If you're all together, listen." I read aloud.

Below that was a video attachment. I clicked play as a lyric video played.

_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_tell the World I'm coming_

_Back where I belong_  
_I've never felt so strong eh_  
_feeling like there's nothing that I can't try_  
_and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey_  
_and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey_

_This is my story this is my song_  
_if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home_  
_it's just a poem from a man once living wrong_  
_now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home_  
_been a long time coming, been a long time coming_  
_this song feel like the greatest of all time coming_  
_cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high_  
_who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee high_  
_to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is_  
_or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is_  
_but I bounce back, would ya look at that_  
_I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_tell the World I'm coming_

_Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind_  
_but one thing I never lose is my grind_  
_my closet need a lot of cleaning now_  
_I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about_  
_hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out_  
_and then help me get my genius out_  
_and get back to what I had_  
_if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)_  
_I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids_  
_now they is just as fly as me_  
_talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me_

_[Chorus x2]_  
_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_tell the World I'm coming…home_

"What does this mean?" Julie questioned, looking relieved and scared.

"Is she coming home?" Jerry asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

Then, there was a knock on my door. I walked up and placed my hand on the silver knob. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. It was Kim. She smiled and said, "I'm coming home. So here I am."

Then I heard a female and male voice behind me. "Jack, what is it?" My mom asked. My dad raised an eyebrow. I stepped away from Kim and pointed to her. My mom smiled and gasped. She ran to Kim and gave her a big hug. "Oh my. Kim are you alright."

"I am."

"Where were you for a whole year?" Eddie asked.

That's when Kim sighed. "Sit down, I'll tell you everything."

We sat down in the living room with her. She opened her mouth to start talking when my mom said, "Wait stop. Let me call everybody's parents."

10 Minutes Later...

Everybody arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Crawford sat next to Kim playing with her hair as Kim began to speak.

"Ok, so I was going to the restroom at the dojo party when the lights went off. I felt a hand on my mouth and arms. Someone was dragging me to a van. It was a man. He threw me in. And there was another guy. He put duck tape on my mouth and tied me up. I blacked out. Later, I woke up. I was in a forest, the guys were right in front of me. They had knives in their pockets. They made me cook, clean, do everything they made me. It was horrible."

Tears slid down her cheeks. I asked softly, "How did you get here?"

"Today, I was sick of it. I attacked the guys and escaped. I ran all the way to your house. I knew you'd be there."

Kelsey laid a hand on her shoulder and murmured, "Thank goodness you're ok."

"Yeah," Grace added, "So..., ready to take back your status as most popular girl in school?"

Kim nodded and smiled big.

Kelsey fished her phone out of her pocket and called the police and Grace called the school.

5 Minutes Later...

"The press is coming." Kelsey said.

"And you're back in the cheer squad, you're back to being student body president, and you're back into the popular crowd. I called Avery. She would've came but she was stuck at San Francisco for something."

Kim smiled then turned to me. "So, are we still dating?" she asked.

I smiled. I kissed her cheek and answered, "Of course we are."

"I came home. And I'm staying home." Kim said.

...

I was so happy. My love-of-my-life returned and now, everything's perfect. It will be perfect now. Right?

**And finished. This was harder to write than I thought. In the next chapter, it will be the first day of school. Most things go back to normal but some will change. Like it? Hate it? Please review. **

**Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating this story at all. But now, I'm going to try weekly updates for most of my stories. I have a new idea for a story butI don't want to add it now to add more work.

So, read and review?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything I mention that I do not own.

Kim's POV

I was currently ranting nervously of what would happen once I walked into Seaford High.

That was even what pissed me off the most. It was the terror of my kidnapping that stressed me out. When I ran away from them, they promised that they'd hunt me down and kill me.

"Kim! Calm down! This isn't some clique movie where everyone starts crying and hugging," Jack retorted, as Grace and Jerry snickered in the backseat.

We were currently on our way to school.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked, giving Grace and Jerry death glares.

Grace just smirked at me while Jerry was trying to apologize.

When, we got to school, I looked down at my outfit. Cream colored flats, white lace dress, blue jean jacket, and a black shoulder bag from Kate Spade.

My hair was curly, my lips were red scarlet, my nails were painted cherry red, and I had smoky eye shadow and mascara.

"Kim, c'mon, we're going to be late for school," Grace whined, crossing her arms.

"I'm coming, Grace. Now will you please shut up?" I sarcastically said, turning my phone off.

Grace rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. "C'mon Kim! Lets show Seaford High what they've been missing."

I winced as Grace pushed open the doors. I heard gasps from students as I walked into the tile floors of Seaford High School.

"Welcome back, Miss Crawford," the principal, Mrs. Welch greeted. "Your locker is right next to Grace's and you have the same schedules today."

"Ok."

Then, Lindsay Van Huesan and Donna Tobin walked into the picture. My jaws dropped and so did the rest of the group. Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey had just walked into the building too.

They were well clothed and looked very natural. They looked..omigosh, this is so hard to say...normal.

They waved to us and sauntered off, carrying textbooks.

"Wow," Jack muttered. "There were such annoying fake barbies yesterday...wonder what happened."

Kelsey snickered. "I guess something went through those peanut-shaped brain of theirs."

We all snorted as we dialed in our combination.

"Sup Kim," a voice recalled behind them.

I turned around, meeting Cici Jackson's eyes. Cici was my neighbor and fellow cheerleader.

We both squealed and hugged.

"Cici! Omigosh! How have you been?" I squeaked.

"I've been doing fine! Now, ready to take your rightful position of cheer captain?" She perkily stated.

"I have to re-try out first, Ci," I reminded her.

"Oh! No worries about that. Your automatically back on the squad." She replied, fishing into her purse for her babylips.

She applied a coat of it and said, "Talk to coach Alyssa after school."

Cici waved bye and walked off.

"So, Kimberly, wanna go to the dojo after school?" Jerry asked, teasing.

I immediately slapped him and hissed, "Call me that again and I will tear you in half and feed you to a shark. Understand?"

Jerry whimpered and nodded. We all burst out laughing.

Grace pat him on the shoulder. "Grow up, Jer."

Jerry pouted as he wrapped an arm around Grace's slim shoulders. They walked off to homeroom.

I flipped my hair and grabbed my calculus textbook and Jack and I walked hand in hand behind Grace and Jerry. Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey headed over to their homeroom: History.

As I entered the classroom, many people greeted and hugged me.

I took the seat next to Grace and started talking.

"Grace, Jack, Jerry, let's have dinner at my house. I want to- to..t...I want to talk about my k-kidnapping," my voice cracked as I spoke.

Grace hugged me, Jerry nodded, and Jack said, "Anything for you." We all smiled.

The bell rang and Mrs. Truman walked in with the clicks of her stilettos.

"Welcome back Ms. Crawford," Mrs. Truman warmly greeted as she started the class.

My phone vibrated. Using my notebook as a shield, I checked the message.

From Unknown Caller

We will find you and take you down, bitch

I whimpered quietly and stashed my phone in my pocket as I started to take the notes that Mrs. Truman was explaining.

But those would be useless to me.

I'm a target but I'm not titanium.

Done! Love it? I hope so! Review please! XO

Follow our Instagram at oliviaholt4eva

-Ci and Aly


End file.
